justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Clinton Moss
Clinton Moss is a guest character on the FX series Justified. Clinton is the brother-in-law of Rachel Brooks, former husband of Shaunee Moss, and father of Nick Moss. Clinton thus far has only been featured in the episode "For Blood or Money". In the episode, he escapes from a halfway house after the manager, Olander, revokes his weekend for skipping his bathroom-cleaning duty (Clinton is furious because it is his son's birthday.) Throughout his escape, he puts several people in danger and causes more trouble along the way as well. Clinton is portrayed by guest star Larenz Tate. Biography Background Clinton is the former husband of Rachel's sister, Shaunee, and the father of Nick Moss. One night, Clinton was driving Shaunee to the hospital after an overdose when their car crashed, causing Shaunee to get thrown through the windshield, killing her. For years, Rachel blamed Clinton for killing her sister and resented him until she figured out the truth from her mother that the death was accidental. It's because of the accident that Clinton was placed into a halfway house. Despite Clinton's reputation as a criminal and troubled man, deep down he loves Shaunee and Nick, and even feels remorseful about what happened to her. Season 2 When we are first shown Clinton, he is putting on dressy clothes, getting ready to go out for his son's 12th birthday, and plans to give him a knock-off Furby that can only speak Chinese as his gift since he always wanted one. However, the halfway house manager, Olander tells him that because he skipped bathroom-cleaning duty, Clinton isn't allowed to go out for the weekend. Clinton tries to reason with Olander telling him that it is his son's birthday, but he doesn't want to hear it. Clinton tells him that's it's bullshit to which Olander tells him to consider his punishment a "baby bitch slap" (meaning it could have been a lot worse.) Enraged, Clinton slams Olander on the desk and begins to beat him brutally with a telephone before running off. Olander's secretary despite protests for her not to, calls the Marshalls. Clinton meets up with an old friend of his named "Flex". Clinton asks him for $100, but Flex refuses to give him the money, causing Clinton to shoot Flex in the hand and push him out of the car and go for a joyride. Raylan Givens tries to stop Clinton at an apartment complex, but Clinton says he has to give his son a gift, and speeds off, with Raylan shooting his car as he drives away. Later on, Clinton goes to Rachel's mother's house, taping her mother's mouth shut, and she reveals that he stole her gun. It is here that Rachel's mother reveals the truth about the night Shaunee was killed. Clinton then goes to a western-themed pizza place when Olander meets up with him, saying that he is here to help, but Clinton already struck a deal with the Marshals. Flex comes in, holding both men at gunpoint, enraged that Clinton ruined his dream to become a magician. Flex prepares to shoot Clinton in the hand when the Marshals come in. Now Clinton is holding a gun to Olander's head threatening to shoot him, Rachel asks him if this is how Nick wants to remember his birthday, causing Clinton to surrender. At the end of the episode, father and son are reunited in jail, where he gives Nick the cheap Furby, saying that it got shot and it has blood on it. The gift means a lot to Clinton, although he doesn't know what a 12 year old wants. Relationships *Shaunee Moss: Former wife, Deceased *Nick Moss: Son *Rachel Brooks: Sister-in-law *Sonya/Rachel's Mom (Name Unknown): Mother-in-law *Olander: Halfway House Manager, Assault Victim *Ralph "Flex" Beeman: Old Friend, Nemesis, Assault Victim Memorable Quotes *"That's bullshit!" ("For Blood or Money") Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Living Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters